futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United Kingdom general election, 2025 (Future Britain)
89 | image2 = | leader2 = George Osborne | party2 = Conservative Party | leaders_seat2 = Tatton | percentage2 = 29.2% | seats_before2 = 319 | seats_needed2 = | seats2 = 222 | seat_change2 = 97 | image3 = | leader3 = Humza Yousaf | party3 = SNP | leaders_seat3 = Did not contest | percentage3 = 3.8% | seats_before3 = 51 | seats_needed3 = | seats3 = 31 | seat_change3 = 20 | image4 = | leader4 = Tim Farron | party4 = Liberal Democrats | leaders_seat4 = Westmorland and Lonsdale | percentage4 = 14.0% | seats_before4 = 18 | seats_needed4 = | seats4 = 37 | seat_change4 = 21 | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Subsequent Prime Minister | before_election = George Osborne | before_party = Conservative Party | after_election = Chuka Umunna | after_party = Labour Party |seats_for_election = All 650 seats in the House of Commons 326 seats needed for a majority|flag_image = Mini_Black_British_Flag.png}} The United Kingdom general election, 2025 was held on the 8th May 2025. Voting took place in all 650 parliamentary constituencies in the country, each of which elected one Member of Parliament to the House of Commons. It coincided with local elections in much of England. The election resulted in a decisive victory for the Labour Party, led by Chuka Umunna, and marked Labour's first election victory in twenty years. Labour's success in the election was attributed to a departure from the left-wing policies of Jeremy Corbyn, towards the more centrist ideals of Chuka Ummuna and his Shadow Cabinet. Despite adopting a more moderate platform, Labour nevertheless promised to end the Conservatives' policy of austerity, as well as pledging to implement wide-ranging constitutional reform, including adopting a more federal system of governance, and abolishing the House of Lords. The Conservative Party's election campaign was plagued with unpopularity over their economic policy, and what the electorate saw as divisions in the party, between its moderate and right-wing factions. Soon after the election, these divisions would result in the party splitting all together. Meanwhile, as with the previous election, the Liberal Democrats were able to make some small gains, losing several seats to Labour, but winning seats from the Conservatives. The SNP and Green Party also lost seats as a result of Labour's increasing popularity. The election gave the Labour Party a parliamentary majority of six, allowing Chuka Umunna to succeed George Osborne as Prime Minister. Osborne subsequently resigned as leader of the Conservatives, and was succeeded by Daniel Poulter, who had served as Secretary of State for Health in his government. The Conservative Party would go on to split two years later, in the wake of clashes between its two dominant factions. Therefore, this was the last election at which the Conservatives contested as a single party. Meanwhile, Tim Farron resigned as the leader of the Liberal Democrats, despite the party's success in the elections, and was replaced by Paula Maxwell. Background Campaign Results Aftermath Category:Future Britain Category:Elections